


Secrets

by IronHawk_238



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in Public, M/M, Oliver and Barry pretending to be just friends, Overprotective Joe West, Romantic Relationship, Secret Relationship, Team Arrow, Team Flash, fake NOT relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Keeping a secret is difficult enough but hiding a secret relationship from your best friends is impossible...





	Secrets

Oliver opened the door to his apartment. Just when he took his jacket off he felt someone wrapping his arms around his waist. Soft lips kissed his neck and a familiar voice whispered into his ear: „I missed you, baby.“ Oliver smiled softly and turned his head so he could see Barry´s face. „How long have you been waiting here?“, he asked with a knowing look at his boyfriend. Barry leaned his head against Oliver´s shoulder. „Too long“, he whispered pressing a loving kiss right behind the other man´s ear. Oliver shivered slightly at the touch.

The last time they met like this was two weeks ago when team Flash needed his help with a dangerous metahuman. Oliver had to sneak into Barry´s apartment to keep their relationship a secret. Since they got together a few months ago Barry wanted to keep it a secret because he knew about Joe´s aversion towards Oliver Queen and his reckless methods as Green Arrow. They wanted to wait to make sure it worked before telling their friends the truth about the new situation between them.

Oliver turned around and lifted Barry up who wrapped his legs around his boyfriend´s waist and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. The younger man moaned into Oliver´s mouth. Barry let himself carry into the bedroom looking at Oliver with hungry eyes. Smiling mischieviously the archer leaned down pressing Barry into the mattress. Soon both men were panting and moaning Barry writhing under the muscular body above him. When they fell asleep Oliver pulled the other man against his chest.

The next morning Oliver´s phone ringed. He accepted the call and asked in a sleepy voice: „Yes?“ Barry shifted slightly in his arms and rested his head on his boyfriend´s shoulder and murmured in his sleep. „Oliver, are you still in bed?“, Thea wanted to know in disbelieve. „Is that a problem?“, Oliver shot back. Surprised Barry raised his head sending him a surprised glance. „Of course not. Why are you so edgy, Oliver? We were worried about you when we couldn´t find you in the hotel. Where are you, Ollie?!“

Barry reached out to the phone. He has heard their discussion, apparently Thea seemed to be very furious about Oliver´s sudden disappearance and has raised her voice dramatically. That was the reason Barry could hear every word. Oliver gave him his phone looking at his boyfriend thankfully. He really didn´t want to handle an enraged Thea by himself. „Thea, you don´t have to worry about Oliver. He´s at my apartment at the moment. I didn´t want to be alone yesterday and Oliver offered to stay with me, that´s all“, he explained blinking at Oliver who reached out with one hand to caress Barry´s arm gently. The younger man smiled at him and ended the call after a while.

He gave Oliver his phone back who put it on the nightstand next to the bed. The older man pushed his boyfriend down so he was lying on his back again Oliver hovering over him. „How could I repay my saviour for this favor?“, he asked seductively and caressed his cheek tenderly. Barry looked in Oliver´s blue eyes which fascinated him since the day he saw him the first time. Before he knew it Oliver crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Their make out session became more heated with every passing second. After the second round of mind blowing sex they fell back on the bed exhausted. „I think we should get up before we catch more unwanted attention“, Barry declared and Oliver had to agree.

When they entered S.T.A.R.-Labs building they tried to act as if they were just best friends. Barry avoided any skin contact with Oliver and the archer did the same. The whole team Flash together with Thea, Felicity and John were already waiting for them in the Vortex. „Ah, there you are. We were thinking you has forgotten we wanted to meet at ten o´clock“, Cisco looked at Barry. „I mean being late is normal for Barry Allen not for Oliver Queen“, he added with a curious expression on his face. 

„And the fact Oliver was with you last night makes it even more suspicious“, Thea declared, „And your excuse that Barry asked you to stay with him didn´t work.“ As Caitlin looked at Oliver she noticed something on his neck. Frowning she stepped forward to get a closer look. The blonde man sent her a confused glance but as he saw Barry´s eyes widening in disbelieve Oliver knew something was definitely wrong. „Is that a hickey?“, she asked curiously and touched the dark red mark on his neck. 

Oliver blushed a little. He hasn´t even noticed Barry marking him. Apparently his boyfriend saw the mark for the first time because he turned red like a tomatoe. As a speedster every hickey Oliver has given him disappeared after a few hours but Oliver didn´t have the same healing abilities so the mark was pretty obvious for their friends. It must have happened this morning in the heat of the moment when the hickey was so clear to see. So much to their agreement to keep their relationship a secret. It was time to be honest.

Joe looked from Barry to Oliver and back. „Bartholomew Henry Allen, do you have something to say?“, he stared at his foster son who couldn´t look at him. When Joe used his full name he wasn´t happy about what Barry has done. Oliver noticed how uncomfortable his boyfriend felt under Joe´s researching glance and their friend´s seemed to feel the same because they didn´t say a word. They knew Joe didn´t like Oliver Queen or what he had to do to protect his city as his Alter Ego Green Arrow.

With a determined expression Oliver stepped between Barry and the detective shielding his boyfriend against Joe´s staring. „Joe, let me explain this, please“, he felt Barry´s hand in his own as he stared back at the older man. The detective´s eyes found their joined hands half hidden behind Oliver´s back. „Okay, I´m listening“, Joe said crossing his arms over his chest. Oliver took a deep breath. „Maybe you guessed it already: we are together“, Oliver watched Joe and their friends intently noticing their surprised expression. „Joe, I know you don´t like me or what I´m doing. That´s why we decided to keep it a secret. Barry was afraid of your reaction when you found out about him being in a relationship with a criminal. Did I hurt people? Yes, and I regret it. You hate me for what I´ve become on this damn island. Okay, but I have a question: do you hate Barry for changing the timeline when he ran back in time to save his mother? I mean Cisco´s brother is dead now because of what he has done and John has a son instead of a daughter. Do you judge him for that?“ Joe´s expression softened as he shook his head. „You has forgiven Barry his mistakes but you still judge me for my mistakes.“

Joe thought about Oliver´s words. He had to admit he hated Oliver for breaking the law and being a criminal. But on the other side he has saved Barry´s live and Star City many times risking his own life in order to do that. In fact Green Arrow was a hero like Flash, the guardian angel of Star City. Finally he looked directly in Oliver´s blue eyes. „You´re right, Oliver. I just want to protect my son, that´s all. I´m sorry, Bear, I had been a little bit too overprotective but after what happened to your parents…“, he didn´t finish the sentence.

Barry looked over his boyfriend´s shoulder at the man who has given him a new home after the death of his mother and his father´s imprisonment. He stepped out behind Oliver´s back and went over to Joe West. Smiling relieved Barry embraced the older man tightly. „Thank you, Joe“, he said with tears of joy in his eyes. „I just want you to be happy and if Oliver is making you happy it´s okay for me“, Joe declared sending Oliver a thankful look. The vigilante nodded in a silent answer.

Thea squeaked excited. She threw her arms around her brother´s neck. „I knew it, Ollie! You two has been always so cute together.“ Iris laughed at Thea´s effused behaviour. The others chuckled at the picture of Oliver trying to free himself from his little sister. Barry chuckled amused when he approached the two siblings tapping Thea on her shoulder gently. „Thea, can I have my boyfriend back, please?“, he asked raising one eyebrow. The young woman let go of Oliver immediately. „Oh, of course, Barry. He´s all yours“, she said grinning and stepped back.

Their friends chuckled amused. Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver´s waist and smiled happily. They looked at each other lovingly before Oliver closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. Iris gulped dryly at the sight of her best friend and Oliver Queen kissing. They were indeed a cute couple. Barry broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Oliver´s. Finally they didn´t have to hide their feelings for each other anymore…


End file.
